


saving is for god

by rvziel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, some body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvziel/pseuds/rvziel
Summary: Jesse had known from the beginning, when he met Reaper. Reaper chose to ignore it.(an AU where Jesse escapes Blackwatch and goes on to run Deadlock.)





	saving is for god

**Author's Note:**

> an au i've discussed on my twitter (@vngelicpride). the poem used is tadpoles by andrea gibson.

The sound of metal fingers on the oak table echoed in the room. Next to the hand was a glass of bourbon, the desert heat making the glass collect moisture and melt the ice, watering the alcohol down almost completely. The room was hazy. Both with smoke from a cigar, and the occasional puffs that left below Reaper’s mask, a direct result of his _condition._ If it could even be called that. The air was dry, and there was only one fan in the room, the AC unit having busted in the compound and currently being fixed. The heat only served to irritate Reaper. Jesse didn’t seem to mind.

“With the amount of money Deadlock brings in, you would be able to afford better AC, wouldn’t you?” Reaper asked, tone harsh.

“It’s a big unit for a big compound. And it’s old. We got other matters to focus on,” Jesse replied, a lazy grin stretched on his face.

This was how their talks always went. Reaper would complain about something, and Jesse would make a point, and there would be more moments of silence.

Jesse always offered alcohol. Reaper declined.

Jesse had known from the beginning, when he met Reaper. Reaper chose to ignore it.

+++++

_The first sounds of gunshots and screaming voices had alerted a young Jesse McCree to something troubling, something had gone completely wrong. He could hear a bomb go off on the other side of the compound, and that’s when he knew he was in for a world of trouble. Deadlock wasn’t a run of the mill black market service. Trafficking missiles and WMD’s across the southwest would warrant a sting, eventually, and they’d gotten too comfortable._

_That was the first mistake._

_The second mistake, was that Jesse ran headfirst into all action, trying to make an escape. He’d not lose his life to a maximum-security prison. He might be seventeen, but the state would see him as an adult, and try him as so. Jesse, despite suicidal tendencies, wasn’t ready to lose his life yet. He’d find an escape route, somehow, some way._

_He thought he could. The third mistake was that Jesse thought he could outrun black ops. Unfortunately, a well-aimed stun gun and a knee on his back could get him down in an instant. He tried to wriggle free, but the energy had been yanked from him, knocking the air from his body almost entirely. He refused to admit the tears that were there. The cuffs were tight on his wrist. He could still feel the barbs being yanked out of his back._

_Jesse was thrown into transport with a few others, all silent. All bloodied. He was going to hell, he thought. Quickly, Jesse was taken to God knows where (Grand Mesa, Colorado, he figured out a little later) and the truth would be forced out. An ultimatum: serve Gabriel Reyes, hero of the Omnic Crisis, or be sent to prison for at least two lifetime sentences._

_His file was slammed in front of him on the table. And Jesse knew he didn’t have a choice. He looked up at Gabriel, standing tall, all muscle and pride, king of his little world. St. Peter at the metaphorical gate. And Jesse knew._

+++++

It was the way Reaper carried himself that gave it all away to Jesse. He walks as though he’s paying retribution for something he’s done in the past. He walks as if he’s hiding something, but to put it in the words of the hacker that had visited with him a hand full of times, “We’re all hiding something, aren’t we?”

He let out a puff from the cigar and nodded towards the empty seat across the table. His feet were kicked up on the table, lazily swirling the drink in his hand. The scene felt familiar to Jesse, but the roles were reversed now. He had the upper hand. Deadlock was his territory, and Reaper would have to respect that to get what Talon needed. He enjoyed their little meetings, even if Reaper seemed to be reserved and like he barely tolerated Jesse past small talk.

“What can I do for ya, darlin’?” Jessed asked, for a third time, and it seemed to snap Reaper out of his thoughts.

“Talon needs a favor,” He replied. Cool, collected, hidden behind a mask.

“Isn’t that why y’all visit me in the first place?” A puff of smoke left Jesse’s mouth. Smoke leaked from Reaper’s mask.

Reaper’s claws tapped the table, leaning more on to the surface. “It isn’t weapons, for once,” he admitted. Jesse removed the cigar from his lips, tapping it on the edge of the ash tray. He was beginning to wonder how long it would take for Talon to dip into his pool of men.

Jesse chuckled, though, shaking his head in disapproval.

“I don’t lend my men. Especially with the track record y’all got right now,” he leaned in, bringing the cigar back to his lips. “Word around here is that Overwatch is back in town, and they’re a forced to be reckoned with. You would know a thing or two about Overwatch, wouldn’t you?”

Reaper is tense at the mention, and his tone was harsher when he managed a response. “Talon wants more men for that reason.”

“You’re evading my question.”

More smoke leaked from Reaper’s mask as he made a noise of frustration. “I’m not obligated to answer your question, McCree. Talon wants men. Those are like weapons for Deadlock, yes? You’ve got mercenaries for hire.”

+++++

_The first week in Blackwatch was hell._

_Men looked at Jesse with distaste, as if they were much better than he was. Jesse had put bullets in a few Blackwatch members, he’d admit that any day, and the numbers were fewer than what they’d entered Deadlock’s compound with. But Jesse kept his chin up. He might be the youngest member in the ranks, but he held better scores on the range than most combat veterans there._

_He hadn’t snitched on other Deadlock members. Reyes let it go, since Jesse agreed to serve. That didn’t stop the other members from treating Jesse like shit, though. If he had a dollar for every nasty look he was given, every too-hard punch he’d received in his one month in Blackwatch, he’d be able to afford a nice week off._

_He started scheming to get out after his first week, when his nose had been broken by someone who still had a healing bullet wound. Jesse almost wanted to add a second to the mix, but figured, things would play out for him eventually. He would lay awake thinking of ways to sneak out of the base, took note of where all the cameras were, of emergency exits and which doors needed security clearance._

_He was good at forging keys needed for areas. Whether it was thumb prints of a security card, Jesse had found ways to put his skills to use. He played along in his probation sentence, showed up to training on time, played the game Reyes had set up for him. He didn’t care if Gabe had said he was giving him a new life. He didn’t care if Gabe had punished anyone who took their anger from the sting out on Jesse. He didn’t care. He missed the New Mexico deserts and the sand beneath him. The way blacktop pavement burned when you were knocked down. The familiarity of Deadlock and everything that came with it._

_It wasn’t the best, but nothing in his life ever was._

_Blackwatch was unfamiliar. Switzerland was too cool, the soldiers all having served in some other black ops or special combat unit. Jesse was a gangbanger. He wasn’t a soldier. Jesse had a name for himself, rubbed the tattoo on his forearm absentmindedly when Gabe went over combat procedures during training. Blackwatch didn’t feel like the place he should be._

+++++

“There’s a poem my ma had apparently loved,” Jesse admitted one day, when the heat was a little more suffocating than usual and Reaper had to make a visit. “By this woman named Andrea Gibson. It was a short one.”

“I don’t care much for poetry,” Reaper said, frank and to the point. Jesse had gotten used to it. Reaper was different from Gabe in that aspect.

“I don’t much, either. But my ma loved it. It was called Tadpoles.”

“What does this have to do with what I’m here for?” Reaper asked, clearly frustrated. Talon still wanted Jesse’s mercenaries, and Jesse was a hard man to convince when it came to lending his men. The mercenaries all received their work from Jesse, anyhow. It’s how he kept tabs on his men, making sure they didn’t accidentally take jobs by undercover cops.

“ _People don’t know the power they hold,_ ” Jesse began, and Reaper let out a grunt. “ _They just sing hymns, and figured saving is for God._ ”

“That’s it?” Reaper asked.

“There’s a stanza before that. Pa usually quoted the second stanza is all,” he said, taking a sip of his drink. It was rum, this time.

Reaper seemed to be thinking on it, Jesse could tell. He turned his head a little to the side, sort of like an owl an owl would. He never seemed to notice it. It was as though he was going over the words in his head, trying to dissect the meaning in his head before Jesse asked. He knew Jesse would ask.

“You think you’re savin’ lives?” Reaper asked.

“Nah,” Jesse laughed. “Lord no. I knew a man who did try, though,” Jesse replied, refusing to meet Reaper’s gaze behind the mask.

Reaper had clearly wondered when the subject would be breached. Jesse had known for ages now. “Thought he was doin’ me a favor by pullin’ me outta Deadlock. His men looked at him like he was a king. I’d reckon _king_ was even somewhere in his name.” He flicked his cigar. Reaper stared at him.

“He did do me a favor. I run this now. Built our numbers right back up, put us on the map,” Jesse said. “Expanded our client pool. Even though Blackwatch would occasionally remove some of my clients, new ones always managed to fill their empty spots.”

“He’s dead,” Reaper eventually cut in, standing up. “Blackwatch is dead. Reyes is dead. I’ll be back to discuss business another time, McCree,” he finished. With that, Reaper disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, clearly trying to get away as quickly as possible.

+++++

The next time Talon wants to buy, they send a girl named Sombra.

+++++

Jesse keeps an eye on the news for a while. Overwatch doesn’t show up, not unless you ask the right people. Informants will tell Jesse that they’re causin’ trouble, looking to reinstate the organization and do good for the world again. Put an end to Talon’s terrorism. It was enough to make Jesse laugh, knowing the group barely had any idea what they were in for. No idea of the ties Talon had.

+++++

It would be three months before Jesse would see Reaper again, but he can’t deny he’s a little happy when the time came. Reaper took his spot, looking at Jesse from behind the mask, not saying a word. Jesse offered him a drink. He declined.

So it would go.

Jesse finally reaches a deal, he’d loan some of his men out to Talon, but they’d have to pay a little bit extra than the normal amount. He needed the security for Deadlock too, just to make sure Overwatch didn’t touch them. He didn’t need a repeat of his younger years happening again, even though the old leader was locked up in some U.S. max security prison that had questionable breaches of human rights. Reaper seemed content with that, finally, meaning for a while he wouldn’t have to worry about dealing with Jesse.

He didn’t leave immediately, though, which was strange to Jesse. It isn’t until the deal is over Reaper finally admitted something. “I can’t drink.”

“No shame in that,” Jesse said, shrugging.

“I physically can’t,” Reaper clarified. Jesse gives him an unimpressed like.

“Let me guess, it has to do with the fact you can smoke in and out as you please?” He asked, waving his hand some. He leaned back in the chair, kicking his legs on to the table now that business was over. It was the first time Reaper had actually kept casual discussion with him.

“Gabe died,” he said. “Back in Zurich. He’d set the bomb off. Got caught up in it. A failed attempt to resurrect him resulted in me,” Reaper said, after a moment.

Jesse wanted to argue, that even in his short time in Blackwatch, Reaper hardly seemed different from Reyes. The walked the same, carried themselves as though they’re something more. But Reaper had lost something. His humanity. The one thing he’d overseen, something that was his. And he’d found himself back to listening to orders from someone else. Making deals with criminals. He didn’t have the upper hand in most situations anymore.

Jesse thinks, on some level, it’s poetic justice. But he’d learned to stop resenting Gabe years ago. Instead, he shrugged at Reaper’s explanation. “You seem an awful lot like him.”

The air shifted. There were voices outside the negotiation room that Jesse learned to ignore.

“I don’t make the mistake of trusting others.”

+++++

_They’d been one man short for count that day, and Gabe found himself deeper in a pile of shit than he’d expected to be. He’d kept calling McCree’s name, and there was no sound-off. He’d asked Athena to check his room. No bio signatures came back. Finally, Gabe was forced to go check the room himself._

_The bed was made, and all of Jesse’s belongings were gone. He cursed, storming off to his office. He’d die before he reported this to Jack, trying to figure out where the fuck Jesse had hidden. All the security tapes came back clear, though, and no vehicles were checked out. Gabe couldn’t list an agent M.I.A, considering the agent had disappeared on base. And it was unlikely Jesse had been kidnapped._

_He had run. Of course, he ran. Gabe was a goddamned idiot for believing he could put someone on a righteous path, even after Morrison had told him it was a bad idea. By now, Gabe thought, Jesse would probably be on a plane, back to Santa Fe and looking to make something of himself back in the criminal world. Gabe was a fool for thinking rehabilitation would work on someone like Jesse._

_He’d sent a few of his men to search, but they came up empty handed. The chewing out he received from Morrison had truly been one for the books, and Gabe was chastised for losing an agent. He’d let a criminal sneak out, and the UN had even reprimanded Gabriel. God forbid Jack slip up._

_Jesse had returned to New Mexico, back to the old Deadlock compound where only a few remained. Nobody had stepped up to take the old boss’ place, yet. Jesse seized the opportunity._

_He kept Deadlock off the radar while they built their numbers back up, got their suppliers once more. He apologized for the inconvenience the sting cost them, but was met with praise by clients for the way Jesse had rebuilt Deadlock. He’d taken the power for himself, and it was all thanks to Reyes. Had he not been so trusting of Jesse, he wouldn’t have been able to make it out of Overwatch alive. After all, it was Gabe’s prints and security cards he’d duplicated._

+++++

It isn’t Jesse’s never ending curiosity about Reaper that gets him pinned down with the claws around his throat. It isn’t Jesse’s condescending tone he takes on, throwing the past in Reaper’s face. It’s Jesse blowing smoke right in his face, making Reaper sink into smoke and tackle him off the chair, reforming on top of Jesse. His claws press against Jesse’s throat, and all Jesse can do is grin like a mad man. Reaper was solid muscle, despite being part smoke, and he was just a tad smaller than Jesse. But there was no issue in over powering Jesse.

“Have I hit a nerve?” He purred, letting out a sound when the grip tightens.

“I’m not your _fucking_ plaything,” Reaper spits, getting dangerously close to Jesse’s face. “You have no idea what your running off cost me. It’s just another factor that led to _this._ ”

In a second, the mask Reaper wore came off, and it was tossed to the side. Jesse stared at a man who had sharp teeth, extra eyes, and smoke leaking from his face. It was clear that Reaper had a hard time keeping this form up, because occasionally the number of eyes would change, melting back into his face. His voice was harsher, the tone becoming more what Jesse could only describe as demonic.

“Do you get it, you ingrate? Do you understand now?” He loosened the grip to let Jesse breathe. He wasn’t going to kill him. “You think you run shit now. We’re _both_ being played like goddamn fiddles.”

Jesse had no idea what Gabe meant by that, but before he could ask, Gabe was already reaching for the mask. He pulled it back on, carefully pulled the hood of the coat back on his head, and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Jesse’s words were caught in his throat. His pulse was racing, and all he could do was lay there and laugh.

He was falling in love. Now _that_ was fucked up.

+++++

Sombra tapped Gabe’s mask. “Someone’s got you in a funk.”

“Something.”

“No. _Someone._ You only let people get under your skin,” She pointed out. Widowmaker scoffed beside them.

“Leave Reaper alone, we have a mission, and he can’t be fussier than what he already is.”

“Oh, honey, Gabe’s dealt with worse.”

Gabe wouldn’t admit that for the first time a long time, someone had been on his mind long enough to make him feel somewhat human again. He told the women to take position, and they did so.

+++++

Jesse could still feel the claws against his throat. The amount he’s came thinking about it is sinful.

He would lay in bed and palm himself over his briefs, closing his eyes and trying to chase the feeling. Gabe’s skin was cool, and he imagined what it’d be like to be on top of that. Watching Gabe writhe beneath him as he fingered him relentlessly, watching Gabe beg to be fucked. Jesse imagined what it would be like to render Gabe speechless in a good way.

If he focused hard enough, he could picture fucking Gabe, pulling those would-be pretty sounds out from him. He wanted Gabe to beg for his cock, to be wrecked and made to feel again. Jesse would oblige. Jesse would give in to the feeling and let himself cum inside Gabe, stroking his cock in time with Jesse’s harsh thrusts.

Jesse doesn’t take long to orgasm. It takes him a second to realize it when he does, out of breath and laying there with the lights off. He doesn’t bother to get up, just falls asleep contemplating how royally screwed he was.

+++++

Jesse’s men are put to work. And he sees Gabe for the regular weapons business deals Talon needs. He doesn’t mention bring pinned down by Gabe, and he certainly doesn’t proposition Gabe in any manner. He keeps things business like, and contemplates what he meant when he said they were being played.

“Is Talon plannin’ on making a move on Deadlock?” He finally asked, giving Gabe an earnest look.

Gabe doesn’t respond.

“You gonna answer?”

Gabe remained silent. Shifted in his seat. “Talon is run by something bigger,” he admitted.

“That doesn’t answer me, Gabriel.”

The name makes something snap in Gabe, and he stood, glowering down at Jesse. “If you think we’re buddies, we’re not. If you think you hold some superiority over me, you don’t.”

The position makes the heat rush to Jesse’s gut, but he just leaned in on the table. He was too curious for his own good. The poem rang loud and clear in his head again; _saving is for God._ In history, kings were given divine right by God. The angel Gabriel was a messenger to prophets and kings. Jesse closed his eyes and swallowed, and opened them again. The sunset was starting outside the window, and the way the light framed Gabriel, gave him a halo almost. The smoke tendrils floated off him, dissipating into the air.

Gabriel was beautiful.

“Don’t think you have superiority over me, darlin’,” Jesse murmured. “Angels hold superiority over man.”

That made Gabe pause, for once, and he didn’t retort with something nasty. Instead, he cocked his head to the side some, peeling the mask off. Because Gabriel wasn’t overcome with emotions, his face held a normal appearance, save for the sharp teeth. Jesse stood, stepping closer to Gabriel.

“I don’t reckon we’re friends, but I don’t reckon we’re enemies, either,” He said, tapping his fingers on the table. Gabe didn’t move from his position, just kept his gaze even and meeting Jesse’s.

“Is this your weird way of trying to seduce me?” Gabe asked, black smoke leaving his mouth. Jesse kissed him in response.

Jesse doesn’t take long to bring Gabe to his room, peeling the layers off Gabe quickly. It was too hot out in the desert to wear as much as Gabe did, but once he got a feel at how cool Gabe’s skin was, he understood. Their lips kept meeting each other, Jesse having to stop whatever he was doing to properly kiss Gabe. When Gabe nipped at his lip, it drew blood, and Jesse’s cock was in desperate need of attention. He held off, though, pushing Gabe down on to the bed, undoing his pants and kissing down his stomach.

Gabe’s gloves had come off, and his fingers found Jesse’s hair, yanking his head down lower. Jesse gladly obeyed, pulling the pants down as well as the underwear and letting Gabe’s dick out. Jesse’s heart was racing because he could hardly believe this was happening, having believed Gabe hated his guts. _Maybe he just needed to get laid,_ he thought, wrapping his mouth around the head of Gabe’s cock. When he pulled that delicious sound out of Gabe he’d only dreamed out, it confirmed his suspicions.

Jesse worked himself around Gabe’s cock, wanting to tease him and bring Gabe to the edge before pulling back. He wanted to give Gabe the best treatment he could, so he would come back for more. He left his own cock alone, for now, just to show Gabe the attention he’d been so willing to provide. The attention he needed. When Gabe was thoroughly wrecked and edged, Jesse grinned, reaching over to his bedside table to pull lube and a condom from the drawer.

Gabe let out a breathless laugh, and his smile practically melted Jesse. “Was wondering when you’d get around to that,” he admitted.

“Wanted to show you what my mouth could do,” Jesse said, pressing another kiss on Gabe’s lips and pouring lube on his fingers. He let it warm up some before rubbing a finger against Gabe’s hole, pressing it in slowly. “When was the last time you got fucked, baby?”

Gabe’s voice broke some when Jesse began fingering him. “It’s been a minute,” he admitted. “I- fuck, Jesse,” his head fell back against the bed, and Jesse pressed a second finger in.

“I’ll stretch you out real slow, then,” Jesse murmured against Gabe’s ear. “Take my sweet time fuckin’ you with my fingers, then I’ll keep you here till you can only say my name,” he bit Gabe’s ear. The moan in response made Jesse’s cock jump in his pants, and he had to will himself to be patient.

By the time Jesse was adding a third finger, Gabe was whimpering and begging for his cock. Jesse just laughed, finding Gabe’s prostate and barely brushing against it. He wanted to savor this image, Gabe splayed out on his bed and working himself up. His cock was leaking, left unattended to while Jesse fingered him. When he figured Gabe was prepared enough, and deserving, he finally pulled his fingers away and pulled his own pants down. He reached for the condom, tearing it open and putting it on. The lube came after that, just to make sure he wouldn’t hurt Gabe, if only because he wasn’t lacking much in the size department. He was a considerate partner, after all.

The first time Jesse slid into Gabe, he had a hard time holding himself back. He wanted to make this good for Gabe, and so he pressed in slowly. The face Gabe made was priceless, Jesse thought, finding his hands above his head and interlacing their fingers. He began thrusting slowly, and Gabe whined for more. Jesse never imagined Gabe to be the type to beg, but he supposed that came with a long time between lays.

He didn’t take long after to speed his thrusts up, wanting to see what Gabe looked like when he came. He _needed_ to see it. After being stuck imagining it, having the real thing only made this situation even better. He released one hand and wrapped it around Gabe’s cock, stroking him in time of the thrusts. Jesse wouldn’t deny Gabe any more than he already had. If the way Gabe was chanting Jesse’s name was anything to go by, Gabe was on the edge, and Jesse was too.

“Please, fuck, _Jesse,”_ Gabe moaned. “Need to come. Need to badly.”

“Only ‘cause you’re so good for me,” Jesse said, squeezing Gabe’s cock. It was permission. And soon, Gabe was spilling himself inside Jesse’s fist.

The sight of Gabe orgasming was better than Jesse had expected, more beautiful than he could ever picture. The way his mouth made a little _‘o’_ was more than enough for Jesse. He pulled out of Gabe carefully, peeling the condom off and tossing it to the waste can he kept next to his bed side table. He stroked himself, admiring the imagine of Gabe there, blissed out and panting from his own orgasm. Before long, Jesse was cumming on Gabe’s stomach, panting and chasing that little high.

Moments later, Jesse flopped down next to Gabe. To his surprise, Gabe was actually into after sex cuddles. Jesse didn’t say much, opting to pull him close and enjoy this for a moment.

“Talon’s not making a move,” Gabe said after a while. “Talon’s being controlled.”


End file.
